Derrière ce masque
by Alyah
Summary: Après plusieurs années, elle s'est fabriqué un masque, qu'elle porte jour et nuit. Un masque où elle refoule toutes ses émotions... Un masque dont personne n'a encore sû voir ce qu'il y avait derrière.


**Pairing** : Aucun.  
**Rating** : K+.  
**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto.  
**Petite note** : OS écrit en une traite, ce soir, je suis désolée s'il reste encore des fautes.

* * *

**Derrière ce masque  
**_Chapitre unique_

* * *

Souriante, joyeuse, énergique... Ces trois mots, elle les entendait souvent lorsque l'on parlait d'elle. Elle donnait l'impression d'être ce genre de fille, qui n'a pas de problème et qui ne savait que sourire et être de bonne humeur. Oui, elle le paraissait, même dans les moments difficiles, en pleine mission.

Mais pourtant, aucun de ces mots ne correspondaient à l'intérieur d'elle-même, la face cachée qu'elle n'osait jamais montrer. Non pas qu'elle ne voulait pas la montrer, mais qu'elle avait peur des regards des autres. Elle avait peur d'y voir de la pitié, de voir cette étincelle de tristesse qui s'allume dans leur regard lorsque quelqu'un est en misère.

Alors elle se cachait derrière cette douloureuse carapace, évitant les regards sur sa vraie personnalité, et offrant de grands sourires à tous ceux qu'elle croisait. Enfants, adultes comme vieillards l'appréciaient, elle, cette jeune fille toujours souriante et de bonne humeur, cette jeune fille qu'ils qualifiaient de parfaite...

Mais ils ne savaient pas... Ils ne savaient pas que sourire lui faisait mal, sourire la faisait souffrir. Mais elle continuait, encore et encore, alors que sa carapace s'effritait chaque jour un peu plus.

* * *

_« Maman, papa, je suis rentrée ! »_

_Prenant soin de se déchausser, la fillette déposa son sac sur le banc à côté de la porte d'entrée. Elle accrocha ensuite son manteau et son foulard, avant de froncer soudainement les sourcils, se rendant compte d'un détail. Habituellement, lorsqu'elle arrivait, la maison était bondée d'activités, alors que ses parents la saluaient joyeusement._

_Mais, cette journée-là... Seul le silence l'accueillit. Les voix de ses parents s'étaient tues et ne semblaient pas sur le point de retentir. Au fond d'elle, elle espérait vainement qu'ils surgiraient du salon en criant que ce n'était qu'une blague, qu'ils voulaient lui faire une petite frousse avant de reprendre leurs habitudes._

_Elle espérait, mais avait aussi l'impression que cela n'arriverait pas... Mais l'étincelle d'espoir refusait de se tarir, après tout, l'espoir fait vivre. Silencieusement et sur la pointe des pieds, la jeune fille, venant tout juste de rentrer de l'académie, monta l'escalier, alors qu'un mauvais pressentiment la retournait._

_Alors qu'elle arrivait en haut, son estomac se tordit violemment, à tel point qu'elle dû se retenir d'une main au mur pour ne pas basculer en avant. Elle porta une main à sa bouche en écarquillant les yeux. Là, venant de sa propre chambre, un liquide chaud et frais coulait lentement sous la porte entrouverte..._

* * *

« Ne sois pas en retard, demain, pour une fois !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Lee. Bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit ! »

Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, Tenten lui fit un petit signe de la main avant d'entrer dans son appartement. Comme chaque soir après une mission, son ami avait insisté pour l'accompagner jusqu'à chez elle et elle n'avait pas pu refuser lorsqu'il avait plaqué une mine de chien battu sur son visage...

Une fois qu'elle eut refermé la porte derrière elle, son sourire se fana et elle alla déposer ses choses dans sa chambre. Son ventre se mit à gargouiller, lui signifiant qu'elle devait absolument aller se préparer de quoi manger. Elle pressa, donc, le pas pour ressortir de la chambre lorsqu'un détail attira son attention.

Dans le miroir, elle voyait une jeune femme tout à fait normale. Elle s'approcha de la glace et passa doucement ses doigts sous ses yeux. Elle enleva doucement le fond de teint qu'elle y avait appliqué et le reflet que lui rendit le miroir lui fit fermer les yeux, en soupirant. Elle ne voyait plus cette jeune femme énergique.

Devant elle, elle ne voyait maintenant plus qu'une personne aux grands cernes, sous les yeux. Ces derniers étaient ternes, aucune trace de joie n'y séjournait. Ses cheveux bruns, attachés en deux parfaits macarons, ne faisait que renforcer l'effet de désespoir et de tristesse qui s'étalait sur ce visage.

Cette jeune femme qu'elle voyait... C'était elle. Elle, Tenten, sans sa carapace habituelle qui camouflait aux yeux des autres son vrai visage. Celui d'une enfant torturée, ayant grandi trop vite. Celui d'une enfant dont les parents avaient été enlevés trop vite par celle que l'on surnommait la mort.

Elle se détourna rapidement de ce reflet, les doigts couverts du maquillage brun ayant recouvert son visage durant toute la journée. Elle ne se maquillait pas pour le plaisir, loin de là, elle n'avait juste pas le choix de le faire, pour paraître encore aussi parfaite aux yeux des autres. Mais pourtant, pourtant...

Pourtant, dans tout ça, elle était la première à savoir que se cachait toujours une face plus sombre derrière la perfection, une facette que l'on aimerait faire disparaître.

* * *

_Hésitante, elle s'accroupit et tendit un doigt en direction de ce liquide. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le porter à son nez pour savoir ce que c'était. Cette substance... elle savait déjà ce que cela signifiait, surtout en si grand nombre, et elle avait toujours espéré ne pas la revoir de si tôt. Oh si, elle savait qu'est-ce que c'était, l'ayant vu lorsque sa grand-mère s'était écroulée sous ses yeux, il y avait quelques années._

_Elle huma ce parfum à l'odeur légèrement métallique. C'était rouge et rugueux. C'était du sang. Et, habituellement, une si grande quantité de sang ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, chose qu'elle n'avait pas voulu revoir dans sa petite vie. Cette chose venait d'enlever une nouvelle victime. C'était elle, la Faucheuse. La mort._

_La fillette sentit une petite larme rouler sur sa joue. Elle savait déjà que quelque chose s'était passé. Elle n'était pas aussi innocente que les autres semblaient le croire, elle avait déjà vu la mort lorsqu'elle était venu emporter sa grand-mère. Alors, de sa petite main, elle poussa doucement la porte de sa chambre._

_Et elle avait eu raison. Le spectacle devant elle, elle l'avait déjà imaginé dans sa tête. Mais pourtant, elle n'avait pas calculé l'atroce douleur qui se rependit dans sa poitrine. Elle posa sa main là où se trouvait son cœur, alors qu'elle avait l'impression que ce dernier bondissait hors de sa poitrine, se cassant en milles morceaux._

_Et bien vite, elle se mit à hurler de douleur, de désespoir. Des sanglots, des murmures et des gémissements les entrecoupèrent, ces cris que personne n'entendait, ces cris devant lesquels la mort était en train de ricaner. La fillette sentit les larmes couler à flot sur ses joues alors qu'un goût salé se répandait dans sa gorge._

_Devant elle se tenait deux corps, étroitement enlacés. La bouche de la femme, aux yeux bleus grands ouverts et aux longs cheveux bruns, étaient étroitement fermés. L'homme aux yeux bruns et aux cheveux bruns, lui... Il semblait paisible et un peu soulagé, comme s'il avait toujours su que la mort viendrait le chercher ce jour-là._

_Lentement, les cris ne furent plus que murmures alors que la fillette, couchée sur le sol, n'avait plus la force d'hurler. Les larmes, silencieuses, coulaient toujours sur ses petites joues rosées._

* * *

Genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, Tenten observait le ciel noir au-dessus d'elle. Elle n'était vêtue que d'une simple veste et d'un léger pantalon. Une fois par an, elle se retrouvait là, sur le toit de son appartement, légèrement vêtue et observant surtout le ciel, retenant ses émotions du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Mais cette nuit-là fut différente. Cela faisait maintenant exactement dix ans. Ces années précédentes, elle avait fait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour se retenir et se contenter de regarder le ciel, chose qu'ils appréciaient énormément lorsqu'ils étaient toujours là, avec elle. Ils aimaient regarder la lune et les étoiles, reines d'un royaume obscur et silencieux.

Cette nuit-là tout bascula. Elle n'eut pas la force retenir ses émotions, la hantant depuis dix ans. Ces dernières, étant de plus en plus fortes de jour en jour, n'eurent aucune difficulté à briser la barrière qui les retenait. Ils franchirent rapidement la distance que Tenten s'était efforcée de garder et brisèrent les morceaux du masque qu'elle gardait constamment sur son visage.

Cette nuit-là, Tenten pleura silencieusement en regardant les étoiles, pensant à ses parents, morts il y avait dix ans, assassinés par deux ninjas s'étant infiltrés au village. Cette nuit-là, Tenten n'eut pas la force de retenir les émotions enfouies depuis maintenant dix ans et elle se laissa aller, oubliant tout.

Cette nuit-là, le masque se fissura et montra le secret se trouvant derrière.

* * *

Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous !

Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS, encore plus sombre, j'en ai bien l'impression, que le précédent. C'est bizarre, mais chaque fois que j'ai de l'impression c'est toujours pour un truc aussi triste... D'ailleurs, en parlant de cela, celui-là m'a tiré une larme en écrivant, chose que le précédent n'avait pas fait... Et vous ?

Alors, je vous le dis tout de suite, j'avais besoin d'écrire ce soir et je me suis laissé aller. J'avais eu cette idée en cours de français pour aucune raison et je l'ai mis sur papier, sans même réfléchir à la fin. Non, en effet, je n'avais aucune idée d'où il me mènerait et j'ai formé des phrases et des paragraphes sans réel but.

Et voilà ce que ça donne et j'en suis quand même assez fière... Commentaires ou remarques ?

Bisous !

Alyah


End file.
